Ultimate Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network (kmayasmith123)
|modes = Arcade Mode, Vs Mode, Customize Mode, Gallery, Options|media = PlayStation 4 Optical Disc, Xbox One Optical Disc, Nintendo Switch Optical Disc, PC Digital Download}} Ultimate Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network (Japanese: アルティメットニコロデオンVS.カートゥーン・ネットワーク) (Hepburn: Arutimetto Nikorodeon bāsasu Kātūn Nettowāku), or simply Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network, is a fighting game developed by Cartoon Network Studios and published by Nick Games. It will soon be released. The game features looks like the game Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Storm 3, and Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Gameplay This game is a fighting game, you pick two characters and use them to tag when you feel like switching. Story On two pathways, Nickelodeon world and Cartoon Network world both collide in a multiverse. The characters like Spongebob, Patrick, Finn, and Jake fight each other in the Martial Arts Tournament. The adviser, Nick Cannon, will help out the characters to be trained and become the champions of the tournament. Characters/Fighters Nickelodeon Cartoon Network Assist Types Nickelodeon * Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note (SpongeBob Squarepants/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Mr. Krabs/Sir Pinch-A-Lot (SpongeBob Squarepants/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Cosmo and Wanda (Fairly OddParents) * Baby Poof (Fairly OddParents) * Billy Thunderman (The Thundermans) * Nora Thunderman (The Thundermans) * April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Crystal and Diamond (Hypercosmical Sophia: Galactic Goddess Heart) * Lisa Loud (The Loud House) * Quibbles (Sue & Lillian) * Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (My Life As a Teenage Robot) * Megazord (Power Rangers Super Dino Charge) * Octopie (Octopie) Cartoon Network * Ice King (Adventure Time) * Marceline (Adventure Time) * Toshio (Kabuki Akiyama Z) * Mochi (Kabuki Akiyama Z) * Lion (Steven Universe) * Technix (Robogirl) * Fixit (Transformers: Robots In Disguise) * Strongarm (Transformers: Robots In Disguise) * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Jeff (Clarence) * Sumo (Clarence) * Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * KO (Lakewood Plaza Turbo) DLC Characters Nickelodeon * Sun Hi Song (Make It Pop) * Astral (The Other Kingdom) * Korra (The Legend Of Korra) * Jingle Brawl Spongebob (Super Brawl World) * Po (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Blake Myers (Get Blake!) * Tak (Tak and the Power of Juju) Cartoon Network * Laval the Lion (Legends of Chima) * Rosalind (Long Live the Royals) * Kai (Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) * Duncan (Firebreather) * Generator Rex (Generator Rex) * Maia Winifred Parker/Mega Cosmetic Maia (Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress) * Henri (My Knight and Me) Modes Arcade Mode- Fight your way to become a champion and defeat the ultimate enemy through the tournament. Vs Mode- Fight the CPU or another player. Training- Practice your skills. Online Mode- Play with friends. Customize Mode- Customize characters and change their labels. Gallery- Watch cutscenes, unlock bonuses, and listen to music. Options- Change settings. Stages Nickelodeon Krusty Krab Alley/Goo Lagoon (Spongebob Squarepants) Dimmsdale/Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) Downtown Rooftops/Deep Space (TMNT) Swellview (Henry Danger) Republic City (The Legend of Korra) (DLC) Galarnix City (Hypercosmical Sophia: Galactic Goddess Heart) Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) (DLC) Paris (Miraculous Ladybug) Hall of Heroes (Super Brawl World) JoJo Siwa (DLC) Cartoon Network Land of Ooo/Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time) Elmore/Elmore Junior High (The Amazing World of Gumball) Jump City (Teen Titans Go!) Beach City/Crystal Temple (Steven Universe) Chinatown (We Bare Bears) (DLC) Kanzuki Squares (Kabuki Akiyama Z) Robotropia (Robogirl) Pokemon Stadium (Pokemon: XY&Z) Crown City (Transformers: Robots In Disguise) (DLC) Utropollis (Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress) (DLC) See also * Ultimate Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network (AStranger195) Category:Video Games Category:Fighting games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Eighting Category:Beat 'em Up Category:"E 10+" rated Category:Cartoon Violence Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cosmic Mischief